


[英西/葡西]Rasgué mis venas

by eva1588



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Spain, Implied France/Spain, M/M, Top England, Top Portugal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva1588/pseuds/eva1588
Summary: 战争还没有结束。
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia), Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 31





	[英西/葡西]Rasgué mis venas

**Author's Note:**

> 非常ooc 最后改的很匆忙 先在此道歉orz

屋外交杂着士兵的脚步声和英语交谈的声音，一墙之隔让他们话语的内容显得模糊，却在室内的安静下让人内心烦乱。

黏着的气氛终究被几声喘息打破，黑发的男人被英格兰的化身禁锢着，另一个与他面容相似的男人站在他面前，昏暗灯光投下他的阴影笼罩着西班牙。在另一阵寂静过后他抬起了对方的下巴，却立刻被挣脱了。西班牙侧过脸不再看他。

葡萄牙掐住他的下巴，把他的脸扭正过来，因为西班牙倔强地挣扎而更加用力，骨头被收紧的手指捏得咔咔作响。英格兰用一只空闲的手从后面抓住他的头发逼他正视面前的人，头皮上猛得传来的刺痛让西班牙抽了口气，不再挣动却仍然愤恨地盯着他的兄长。

“如果你想要我把你的脑袋在墙上撞碎的话就继续那么看着我，不知廉耻的混蛋。”葡萄牙嫌恶地说，看着昏暗的光线下面前的绿眼睛中滑过一丝恐惧，他清楚西班牙丝毫不怀疑他们会言出必行。英格兰用几乎要撕裂他的头皮的力度扯着他的头发好让他痛苦地向后仰头，看清葡萄牙逆光下模糊的脸。西班牙被他喉咙上那只紧握着的手夺去了呼吸，眼前一阵阵发黑，意识飘忽不定，急促地哆嗦着喘息，像是被麻药射中的豹子一样软在英格兰的怀里颤抖，被他轻松地反剪双手锁在背后。

感受到怀中人的呼吸变得微弱，英格兰抬头和葡萄牙交换了眼神，葡萄牙人松开了手，西班牙立刻大口呼吸起来，因为剧烈的动作被呛到了后开始无法抑制地咳嗽，眼泪源源不断地流下，和嘴里胡乱流出的津液一起糊了满脸。西班牙现在看起来糟糕透了，狼狈地喘息着，和刚才愤恨凶狠的样子判若两人。身后人双手抚上他的胸部，那里正因为拼命地吸入空气而大幅度地起伏，包裹在皮肉下的肋骨一下一下地张合，英格兰能清晰地摸出每一根肋骨突出的形状，被囚禁的心脏因为紧张在其中疯狂地跃动，震得手掌发热，英格兰把他揽得更紧了，瘦削后背的骨头凸起硌得他发疼。从未停歇的战争、疲弱的统治和日益衰退的国力的影响都表现在了西班牙作为人类的身体上，他本来结实漂亮的身体变得瘦弱，就像在英格兰的抚摸下所感受到的一样——他还记得上一次触碰到这具身体时西班牙还留存着一点意气风发的骄傲，是那么自信和健美。而现在西班牙缩在他怀里因为窒息而不停抽噎，四肢微微颤抖，无法反抗他们将要做的一切。

西班牙光裸着坐在英格兰的腿间，而屋子里的另两个男人都衣衫完整——虽然战争的奔波让他们显得格外窘迫，但比起一丝不挂的西班牙人就像是严明的法官，即将对不洁的囚徒落下审判。待罪人的性器依旧毫无动静地待在他双腿之间，英格兰一只手握住他的阴茎开始缓慢地撸动，葡萄牙抓住他的脚腕粗暴地分开双腿，手指直接挤进他干涩的后穴，毫不客气地开始刺动和拓张，西班牙痛得浑身发抖，大腿颤动得像是秋天里的枯草，拼命地并拢双腿又被轻松地分开。

英格兰他耳边吹气，同时在耳朵上留下一个个深深的齿痕：“嘘……放松点让他进去，或许我们还会考虑温柔点对你。”仍然紧绷着的身体似乎拒绝了他的提议，英格兰加快了套弄的速度，又挑弄着顶端的小口，另一只手掐着脆弱的乳尖，让西班牙在连续的刺激下咬紧嘴唇从喉咙里滚出几声难耐的呜咽。插在他后面的手指也没有停止进攻，被紧紧缠住的手指增加到了三根，葡萄牙显然对此失去了耐心，猛地退了出来，西班牙猝不及防，一声惊叫溢出嘴唇，瘫软了下去。

“哦，我想他已经准备好了，不是吗？”捞住摇摇欲坠的人，英格兰慢悠悠地说，手指拨弄着紧闭的双目下安静休憩的两弯睫毛。混乱的温热吐息无规律地打在指尖上，西班牙靠在他的大臂上微微颤抖，紧张地吞咽口水。葡萄牙人把性器在他的臀缝里来回磨蹭了两下，然后直接撞了进去，没有润滑， 就那样粗暴地开始操他。

在因为撕裂般的疼痛叫喊出来之前西班牙死死地咬住了嘴唇，他猛烈地，颤抖着抽气来缓解从内部炸开的苦楚，和葡萄牙之前产生了一种微妙的黏合般的静止。没有开拓完全的地方那样缩紧着铰住挺进的阴茎，带给他们等同的懊恼和不甘。但这本来就不是一场起于制造愉悦的性爱。他想要的也不是顺从。他只想把那积蓄已久的怒火和苦痛转化为等量的——加倍的屈辱与伤害发泄在面前的这具身体上。下体清晰传来的不适却在他的头颅里敲起复仇的快意，不顾对方的挣扎用力地掰开他的大腿，掐住腿根让自己退出了一部分，接着发狠地送了进去，引起一声痛苦的哭叫。

他不是第一次被葡萄牙——或者其他人施以强制性的暴力，但这样混杂着纯粹恨意的粗鲁的性把铺天盖地般的绝望砸在他的身上，砸碎他的每一寸骨头，蹂躏内脏直到身体内部翻起酸涩的浪涌，余下的恶意的碎末沿着四肢流动，冲向头顶，让他想要崩溃地大哭或者释放所有无助的呻吟。西班牙咬住嘴唇试图守护最后的尊严，慢慢地转过脑袋慢慢地抬起眼睛看向那张与自己相似的冷酷面孔。

葡萄牙咬牙加快了抽动的速度，把自己一下一下送到对方滚烫的深处。西班牙被他操得在英格兰怀里哆嗦着蹭动，被疼痛的冷汗打湿的额发黏在棕色的前额上，其余柔软的卷发在英格兰下颏处晃动，耸动着开合的肩胛骨隔着衣料搔弄他的胸膛。通过贴合的躯体英格兰能感觉到对方微弱的隐忍的呻吟，像是受伤了动物的哀鸣。松开对方的手腕，那两条胳膊立刻软弱地垂了下来，手指无力地捏紧一小块床单。英格兰的手顺着颈部的线条上移，像是安抚动物一样轻轻地刮动着柔软的脸颊。那双绿眼睛仍然盯着葡萄牙的脸，咬紧的嘴唇把所有展现脆弱的喘息都隐藏起来，这让葡萄牙开始不满。

“叫出来，”他强硬地掰开他的牙关，西班牙不情愿地哼哼，企图摆脱他的手，察觉到这点的英格兰阻止了他，“就像你这个荡妇一直以来做的那样。我清楚你是怎么取悦那些家伙的。像是妓女一样爬上他们的床，一次又一次地出卖你的身体。别在我面前装成这样，真让我恶心。”

这几句话轻松地卸掉了西班牙的坚持。那些尖锐外露的棱角忽然被从他的体内抽离了，颓然地低着头靠在身后人的手臂上。葡萄牙伸手抓住他的脸，强迫他抬起头和自己对视，被泪水沾湿的睫毛下绿色的眼珠慌乱地转动着，破碎的呜咽轻轻地在他的手指下震动，像是一把细针刺进皮肤般疼痛。眼睫颤动了一下，忽然用整个手掌盖住他的表情。呼吸被抑制引发了西班牙微弱的挣扎，随后平息下来，在下一轮猛烈的进攻下断断续续的呻吟从葡萄牙的手掌下传出。

西班牙被他按住脸，嘴里发出带着哭腔的呻吟，这让他几乎兴奋起来。他的弟弟是个不折不扣的婊子，即使在不情愿的情况下仍然用高热的内壁紧缠住他的欲望，让潮水般的快感直冲头顶。他用另一只手掐住他的大腿根部，好把自己更直接地送往最深处。

西班牙一边软弱地叫着一边胡乱地抓着床单，英格兰的手下移抚上被玩弄得发红挺立的乳头，手指在周围轻轻地打着圈，然后把已经发硬的头部按了下去。西班牙立刻惊叫出来，背部像拉满的弓一样向上挺起，小腿绷紧的同时夹紧了葡萄牙的腰。夹在他们之间的阴茎可怜地颤动着，西班牙刚想伸出手，英格兰就拽过他的手腕按在了床上，这次他直接放弃了挣扎。下一刻体内被狠狠地擦过了某一点，西班牙狼狈地尖叫着射了出来，阴茎抽搐着射出稀薄的精液，白色的液体滴落在他起伏着的小腹和胸膛上。

感到内壁因为高潮而痉挛般绞紧，葡萄牙慢慢地退了出来，把性爱的种子撒在了对方的大腿上。掐住西班牙的后颈，英格兰就势把对方按在床上，另一只手提起他的胯部，把自己已经硬得发疼的阴茎贴着身下人的腿根摩擦。

葡萄牙在他面前捧起西班牙的脸，撸动着自己发软的性器在他的脸上蹭着不断溢出的前液。

“舔，”葡萄牙语气生硬地命令。

西班牙挣扎着抬头吼道 ：“混账，你敢——”语末未完的音节被响亮的巴掌声盖过，葡萄牙毫不客气地给了他一耳光。尖锐的鸣声在他脑颅里轰响，脸颊上瞬间燃起灼烧般的疼痛。趁着西班牙呆愣在原地的功夫葡萄牙拽住他的脑袋，手指缠绕上他弯曲的头发，掰开他的嘴，直接把他的性器捅到最深处。

同时英格兰也把他的家伙插进了西班牙的后穴。阴茎的前部捅到喉咙的感觉让他下意识地干呕，舌头努力地活动企图把嘴里的阴茎吐出来。更令他恐惧的是含着的东西正在变硬，抵住他的舌头让他发出一连串黏糊的呜咽。葡萄牙抓住头发开始像使用后面一样开始操他的嘴，喉咙被粗暴的捅入的感觉糟糕透了，西班牙根本没有发觉自己正在不断流泪。英格兰抓着他的腰从后面用力干他，西班牙夹在他们之间随着床板一起晃动，好像下一秒就要散架一样。

葡萄牙的手指不禁缓慢地抚摸着西班牙的头皮，深喉带来的快感甚至不亚于紧致的后穴。他把性器从西班牙的口腔内抽出来，最后撸动了几下让那些白色的精液全部洒落在西班牙人的脸上。西班牙的双眼呆滞地眨动着，液体缓缓地从他浓密的黑色睫毛上掉落，其他滑落的精液砸进他机械地无法合拢的嘴巴里，等他缓过神来时早已下意识地把那些欢愉的种子吞掉了，立刻在钳制下挣扎着试图把那些精液吐出来。葡萄牙平静地观赏着他的痛苦，高潮后的声音懒怠又冰冷：“这是你欠我的……安东尼奥。你带着弗朗西斯的军队入侵我的国土的时候会想到现在吗？”葡萄牙忽然用属于人类的名字来称呼他们，那些尖锐的仇恨在他脸上暗淡了，剩下深不可见的悲悯藏在他蓝绿色的眼睛里。

西班牙低下头，把已经乱成一团的额发抵在床板上。英格兰没有停下身后的进攻，失去了嘴里的阻塞，西班牙的喘息再没了掩饰，随着后面插动的频率发出一声声音调拔高的呻吟。

“叫得那么大声，外面的人都听到了吧，他们在你的土地上拼命地战斗，是不是要把你丢给他们操才能抵上他们的功劳？”英格兰在他的耳边带着笑意下流地吐息，“西班牙的化身来做我军队里的妓女，多合适啊，我们马上就要离开了，难道不该报答他们吗？”

“……不，不是……”西班牙突然挣动起来，“我不要……求你，英格兰，不要……。”

或许连续的低声哀求让英格兰沉默起来，他直起身子最后插入了几下，射在了他的身体里。然后沉默着退了出来，西班牙缓缓地瘫软在床单上，缓缓地蜷缩起来。

西班牙感觉有尖利的刀子在切割他的心脏般疼痛，从之前那种隐秘的感觉逐渐变得不可忽视，那种被坚韧的细线穿透后又被紧紧捏住的压迫感逼得他无法呼吸。他以一种怪异的方式扭动挣扎，嘴里开始溢出破碎的尖叫。无意识地划动手臂时他碰到了冰冷的皮肤，反射般抓住英格兰的手。他自己滚烫得像是炉子下烧红的炭，英格兰的体温就是一盆浇下来的凉水，顺着交握的手指沿着血管蔓延，从指尖开始像是浸到一盆冰块里，炙热和寒冷交替的感觉快要烧断他的脑神经，现实的触碰浇灭了沸腾的疯狂的恨意，西班牙的尖叫和抽搐停息了，眼前开始上演交替的模糊的画面，一片光影斑斓忽然出现金色的、晃动着破开视线的一束光，那是弗朗西斯的长发。他还记得那头金发的触感，像是冰凉柔软的丝绸。金色的丝线在床单上铺开，倾泻而下绕住他的手指，垂下的发尾轻扫过他的脖颈，柔软得像是羽毛。

然后是红色，在焦黄的土地上干涸的红色。法国人的军队踏过后溅起的尘土把死亡的遗迹掩埋了，留给马德里漫天的尘埃，他看到那些街边的，写满愤怒和不甘的黑色的脸孔浮现出来，他们叫喊着：“滚出去！滚出去！”……他再熟悉不过的，葡萄牙人眼睛里的海洋颜色在波浪里翻涌，那瞳孔里面燃烧的恨的火焰唯独这一次格外炽烈，浪花拍击礁石留下白色的碎沫，像是脸上缓缓流淌的精液。

那些颜色从他的眼睛上逐渐退潮了，眼前这个昏暗的房间从纷乱斑斓的颜色后面暴露出来，像是撕掉墙纸后露出的老旧墙壁。西班牙觉得自己仿佛在无数个噩梦中来回跌落，在各个摇摇欲坠的云层间摔得粉身碎骨，这些年来却似乎从未醒过。英格兰的手覆上他的脸颊时候他才迟钝地发现泪水已经爬满了他的脸，慢慢地在干掉的精液和血液脏乱的痕迹上蜿蜒，最后滑下脸颊洇湿粗糙的床单。舌尖卷上移到唇边的手指，舔舐着上面腥涩的体液味道，还有空气中干甜的尘土。他的神情迷茫又虔诚，仿佛英格兰的手指是能救赎他罪孽的圣物。飘忽不定的目光在英格兰表情复杂的脸上移来移去，看清他因为奔波而暗淡的金发，他疲倦的绿眼睛。

剩余的体力让他没有力气去思考分清对方眼神中都是哪些情感。他疲倦地合上眼睛，似梦非梦间听见他们离开房间的脚步声。在这之前单薄的织物触感落在他的赤裸的身体上。

战争还没有结束，无论天亮时还是夜晚。

  
*中间某句想的是戈雅的五月三日  
*是我爱的多角恋  
拖了太久我也不知道我在写啥了pwp也没啥车啊还很烂匆忙赶完 土下座


End file.
